Smell
by Thali-chan
Summary: -Baixinha? Humpf! – ela empinou o nariz. - Você nunca ouviu dizer que nos menores frascos estão os melhores perfumes?


Essa foi a coisa mais fluffy que eu já fiz na vida. Divirtam-se ^^! Ou não =( ... E, por favor, ao terminarem de ler isso, deixem suas críticas, correções, sugestões, enfim qualquer opinião, sem nenhuma misericórdia. Reviews onegai , mina-san!( reverência)

* * *

**Smell**

Ele soltou outro grunhido de irritação, mas o exceed não se deu ao trabalho de olhar para trás, sabendo que seria ignorado novamente, e continuou andando no mesmo ritmo. Parecia que todos tinham resolvido fazer complô contra ele. Somente aquela guilda estúpida para delirar daquela forma... Até mesmo seu gato! Aliás, Phantom Lily era um dos principais defensores daquele devaneio ridículo, ele e aquela louca da mulher demônio.

Não havia menor condição de ele estar _apaixonado_. Ele era Gajeel Redfox. O Kurogane, um dragon slayer frio e poderoso. Ele _não se apaixonava. _Muito menos por uma baixinha, um camarãozinho. Ele não gostava de Levy. Ok, talvez até gostasse, apenas UM POUCO, ela conseguia até dar importância para as palavras numa luta, algo que considerava incrível. Além do mais, ela o havia perdoado antes mesmo dele se redimir, não é qualquer pessoa que tem esse tipo de força mental. Ele nem tinha esse direito de se apaixonar depois do que tinha feito a ela... Eeerr... Não que importasse, não estava apaixonado mesmo...

Ele gostava sim de implicar com ela. Era divertido vê-la corar e inflar as bochechas de raiva e embaraço quando implicava com ela ou a apelidava. Isso se chamava de amizade, não? Não era por que ela era a única garota com quem ele fazia isso com tanta frequência, como Lily afirmava, que ele estava gostando dela de uma forma diferente, certo? Gostava de provoca-la, suas reações a deixavam mais fofa. Não que ele a achasse fofa.

Er... Ela era algo que se poderia dar esse adjetivo, não era? Os grandes, expressivos e brilhosos olhos castanhos, mechas azuis onduladas e macias, pele suave. Ela o fazia lembrar coisas como bonecas ou pelúcias, tinha certeza que eram os tipos de coisas chamadas de "fofas". Não que ele a achasse bonita como uma boneca... Quer dizer; ela não era, em hipótese alguma, feia. Mas ele não fazia elogios.

Argh! Quanto mais pensava no assunto, mas irritado ficava. Devia haver algum tipo de substância alucinógena na comida da Fairy Tail para fazer com que tivesse esses tipos de pensamentos. Era uma grande estupidez.

Estavam chegando à esquina da guilda. Ele não pode evitar mais um grunhido. Aquele cheiro! Sua mente o detectava instintivamente, como um predador busca o aroma de sua presa preferida. Certamente teria notado antes se não fosse pela direção do vento. Ia acelerar o passo, mas já era tarde, aquele cheiro já poderia ser facilmente detectado logo atrás dele e do exceed. Lily já passava pelos portões da guilda quando ouviram.

-Gajeel! Bom dia! – Levy falou radiante enquanto corria uma pequena distância para alcançá-lo e retornou a falar quando olhou para os portões – Bom dia pra você também, Lily.

- Bom dia, Levy. Estou indo na frente, preciso achar a Titânia antes que aqui vire o costumeiro campo de batalha... – e Lily lançou um olhar sugestivo para Gajeel e seguiu na frente.

Gajeel soltou um suspiro cansado olhando para garota.

- Nossa... O que te deixou irritado assim logo tão cedo? – ela perguntou voltando seus belos e grandes olhos castanhos para ele.

"Você e essas teorias idiotas", a resposta mental veio. Gajeel se resumiu a rolar os olhos e abrir a porta, segurando-a aberta.

- Vai ficar tagarelando ai ou vai entrar, Baixinha?

Ela inflou as bochechas e apertou os olhos.

-Eu não sou baixinha!

Havia agora um meio sorriso no rosto dele. Era muito divertido vê-la irritada, suas expressões eram extremamente fofas.

- Sério? Estranho vindo alguém que serve de apoio de braço. – ele falou escorando o braço livre na cabeça da garota.

- Isso é porque você é excepcionalmente alto! Eu sou normal. – ela lutava para retirar o braço dele da sua cabeça.

- Mas não deixa de ser bem menor do que eu... – ele provocou, com o sorriso se alargando. – Continua sendo baixinha, camarão.

- Humpf! – ela empinou o nariz e pôs a mão no quadril. - Você nunca ouviu que nos menores frascos se encontram os melhores perfumes?

Ele pareceu refletir. Desceu seu antebraço da cabeça para o ombro dela, inclinou-se, encostando levemente o nariz pouco à cima da clavícula de Levy e inspirou. Ela tentou se convencer de que as borboletas no estômago eram reflexo das cócegas causadas pelo cabelo negro que roçava sua bochecha, a qual, inclusive, se encontra anormalmente quente por algum motivo.

Ele murmurou com sua voz grave e rouca, involuntariamente.

-Meu preferido. – ergueu-se rapidamente ao ouvir a pulsação dela acelerar ainda mais, usando como força para se retirar dali a possibilidade de ver a face de Levy alterada.

E antes que pudesse realmente dizer algo para envergonhá-la propositalmente, ele soltou:

- Tem razão, seu cheiro é o melhor.

Mesmo se sentindo um pouco estranho por ter soltado a informação, ele não deixou transparecer tal fato, sorrindo vitorioso ao ver o tom vermelho vivo que as bochecha de Levy começaram a adquirir.

Definitivamente aquilo era muito divertido, apesar de ter se sentido estranho com a proximidade da garota, mas, bem, isso não era motivo para afirmar que ele estava apaixonado. Não, não era, fazer aquele tipo de comentário era apenas um hábito normal entre amigos.

Ele seguiu em frente entrando na guilda e apenas lançou parar Levy um olhar sarcástico por cima do ombro segurando a porta o tempo suficiente para ela se libertar do choque e também atravessar os portões. Gajeel despediu-se com um sorriso irônico, seguiu até seu habitual lugar no balcão e não deixou de dar algumas conferidas no trajeto da garota de cabelos azuis.

Ele sentou-se e pediu uma cerveja a Mirajane, respondendo o cumprimento dela com um grunhido. Lily chegou juntamente com sua bebida e sentou-se ao lado do parceiro.

- Mira-san, acho que você está me devendo três semanas de suco de kiwi grátis. – o gato disse com um sorriso sugestivo.

- Oh! Não diga! Eu perdi a aposta? – ela falou mais surpresa do que decepcionada - Quando foi? Ontem à noite?

- Agora de manhã.

Gajeel permanecia alheio à conversa, mastigando parafusos como tira-gosto.

- Nossa, tão cedo? Gajeel-kun, estou impressionada! Ele é tão cabeça dura que eu jurava que ela faria a primeira investida!

- Eu acho que ele fez mais instintiva do que propositalmente, na verdade. - Lily soltou um sorriso irônico.

Naquele momento Gajeel ergueu os olhos em alerta.

- Do que vocês estão falando? - ele falou desconfiado num tom sombrio.

- Bom, é obvio. – respondeu Lily. - De você flertando na porta da guilda.

O dragon slayer engasgou e quase deixou cair cerveja no balcão.

- O QUE? QUE DROGA DE FLERTAR? Você enlouqueceu, LILY?

Os olhos dele estavam arregalados e suas orelhas pareceram ganhar um tom levemente avermelhado. Mirajane lançou um adorável sorriso, repleto de malícia.

- É claro , Lily, conte-me os detalhes! – falou animadamente.

- Não tem detalhe de nada, mulher. – ele falou rispidamente.

Phantom Lily franziu o cenho.

- Não? Aquela cena com Levy foi alucinação minha?

- Não sei o que você sonhou gato. Ela só veio cumprimentar a gente hoje de manhã, isso foi tudo que você viu antes de falar com a Titânia.

- Então o que Lily não deveria ter visto, Gajeel-kun? – perguntou Mirajane com seu tom falsamente inocente.

Gajeel engasgou com o deslize.

-Eu não...

- Oh, mas eu não estava bisbilhotando, Mira-san. – continuou o exceed. - Apenas me chamou atenção um cavalheiro segurando a porta para uma moça, e eu não consegui evitar observar uma cena tão incomum nos dias de hoje – Lily terminou a frase com um sorriso malicioso.

Os olhos de Mira brilhavam de divertimento em direção ao dragon slayer. Gajeel sentiu as orelhas queimarem e desviou o olhar irritado.

- Atitude bem rara, não acha, Gajeel-kun?

- Não aconteceu nada! A baixinha iria tombar na porta se eu fechasse – Ele falou irritado.

- Então, pode me explicar o que foi aquela cena com Levy? – Lily franziu uma sobrancelha

-Eu gosto de implicar com ela. Só isso. – fechou a cara.

- Você se aproximar do pescoço de uma garota e elogiar seu perfume... "é o melhor", em? – interrogou franzindo o cenho. – se isso não é flertar, é o que então, Gajeel?

O homem cruzou os braços e fuzilou seu gato com um olhar furioso. Mirajane riu encantada e bateu algumas palminhas de animação.

-Uau, Gajeel! Não poderia imaginar você sendo tão galanteador. Aposto que essa cantada funcionou com Levy! Que adorável!

- É claro, ela não esperaria algo assim vindo dele. Até eu fiquei um pouco surpreso com esse flerte espontâneo...

- Eu não dei cantada nenhuma, droga!– Gajeel exclamou entre dentes.

Mira apenas sorriu vitoriosa.

- Claro, Gajeel-kun. – ela falou com voz leve num tom descaradamente descrente.

Ele apertou ainda mais os olhos.

- É, me desculpe ,Gajeel, você tem razão, não é nada disso... Mas você pode repetir para mim como elogiar o perfume de uma garota serve para deixa-la irritada?

- Arh!Calados!

* * *

Então gente, você já notaram como o Gajeel é um tsudere marrento? Pelo menos eu acho isso... Mesmo que boa parte dos meninos da Fairy Tail sejam marrentos também, a atitude badboy de Gajeel o faz o Tsundere perfeto, não? *-* Amo trolar com ele, ou espero que tenha conseguido com que o Lily fizesse isso na fic... Então, vocês me mandam reviews e me falam se eu consegui ou não, e fazem mais críticas a essa reles e iniciante mortal. Agradeço por terem lido (reverência). Lembrem-se, o reconhecimento é o principal prêmio e estímulo que um autor pode receber ( principalmente para o não remunerado) ^^! Então... reviews?


End file.
